1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tape securing apparatus, and more particularly to such an apparatus for pasting a heatproof and nonthermoflexible insulating tape on leads of a semiconductor lead frame in such a manner as to leave the connecting parts of connector wires at the tips of the leads so as to eliminate the stepped formation normally present at the lead tips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A semiconductor lead frame, formed by a pressing or an etching operation, may have twenty or more leads and may be of a complex shape. During formation of the lead frame by such a pressing or etching process, a stepped formation (either above or below) may be inadvertently formed in the long cantilever-shaped lead tips by forces imposed during the pressing operation or by forces occurring during the handling of the lead frame.
Such a stepped formation may cause a break in the connector wires when a semiconductor pellet is connected to a tab part of the semiconductor lead frame and when each electrode of the semiconductor pellet is connected to a corresponding lead through the connector wire or after a resin molding. It is therefore found convenient to interconnect among leads by means of a tape. However, such a connecting operation is typically carried out manually thereby requiring much time and care. No known apparatus is available for carrying out this tape connecting operation in an efficient and expedient manner.